


Unknown Place (We Made It)

by FyreFaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confusion, M/M, Shy Harry, Unplanned Pregnancy, homophobic Louis, man-whore Harry, two of them actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreFaerie/pseuds/FyreFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to go elsewhere to find where you were meant to be. <br/>Two worlds. Two sets of Larry. Two happily ever afters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This could get confusing because it switches universes. Just keep reading and you'll be able to figure out which Larry is which.

Louis rubbed at his forehead as tried to hold against his urge to throat punch Harry Fucking Styles. The nickname was unfortunately literal. 

“Come on, Harry… please finish and get out here. We have a show to put on.” Louis said as he tried to ignore the sounds coming from the green room he was standing outside of. He didn’t know how the sweet boy he remembered from the early days had turned into the slut that they were stuck with, but Louis would give anything to go back and make sure that bitch Carolyn never got her hooks into Harry.

There was a happy-pained shriek before there was a rustle of clothing and Harry stepped out allowing their guard to take the arm of his latest ‘snack’. She winked at him but he was too busy making sure his clothes were in order for the concert.

“Really, Harry? She couldn’t have been more than 17.” Louis said as he started to where the others were gathered for their entrance.

Harry smiled lasciviously at Louis before throwing an arm around his shoulders. “You know, Lou… if you came to my bed I wouldn’t need them.”

“It was a one time mistake.” Louis hissed as he stomped further ahead. When Harry was 19 Louis had given in and for one night they’d been the Larry Stylinson that the fans cooed over. The next morning, Harry had gone off with some pop princess for a quick photo and quicker fuck. Louis had promised never again.

Harry pouted sweetly and then slapped him on the ass before running to where the others were waiting. Over his shoulder he called out to Louis. “Tonight. Me and you. I heard about a nice little jazz club a little ways from our hotel.” 

“You are on your own there.” Louis muttered as he slid past him, ignoring the handsy grabs and feels Harry got in as he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry hurriedly scrubbed the tears from his face as the other boys made their way off of the stage behind him. Yet another show in yet another city and another instance of Louis saying or doing something to purposely hurt or embarrass him on stage.

He wished it was like it had been in the old days, when he and Louis had been so close. Before Louis had found out about Harry tinsy little crush and had lost his mind over it. Suddenly he couldn’t find a fast enough way to be away from the younger boy. Didn’t want anything to do with him. Even now, almost two years later he still held it against Harry.

As Louis came off the stage he started to trip and instinctively Harry tried to catch him. The eldest of the band saw his arms and purposely twisted to keep away from him even if it meant hitting the floor.

The other three members of the band ignored the painful interaction as they always did and only Niall went out of his way to include Harry in the usual post-concert shenanigans.

After an hour of painful silences and dark glares, Harry couldn’t take anymore. Grabbing his favorite head wrap and his coat, he leaned down and whispered to Niall that he was going out for some fresh air. As he was leaving, he heard Louis’ Yorkshire accent clearly through the crack in the door. “Geez, Nialler you need to watch yourself with the little fruit… he’s probably after your ass now.”

Harry didn’t pause to hear the others’ reactions, he just quietly closed the door the rest of the way and hurried off to find somewhere else to be.

Out in an anonymous city Harry was able to lose himself easily and soon enough found himself in a nice little bar with low bluesy music that suited his mood perfectly.

With a good stout beer he found a quiet out of the way table in the corner of the bar and settled to try and relax.

Within a few minutes another person seated themselves at his table and he couldn’t help but smile at the older gentleman who’d settled across from him. 

“Sorry about intruding but this table is in the best spot for the music.” His new companion said in a familiar accent.

“What’s a man from Yorkshire doing here?” Harry asked with a pleasant smile, allowing his own Cheshire out a little more than he usually did. The older man laughed before actually looking at Harry. “Enjoying retirement. What’s a young man from the motherland doing here?”

“Work.” Harry said as he held out his hand. “Harry.”

“Leonard.” The older man said as he shook his hand then refocused on the musicians on the small stage. “Are you here for the music or the quiet?”

“Both really.” Harry said as he sipped his beer and enjoyed the peaceful companionship of silently sharing a table with a perfect stranger.

By the time the musician had finished his gig, Harry had finished three beers and Leonard two single malts. As Leonard rose to leave, Harry did the same, thinking it was time to return to the hotel to try and sleep.

Outside the bar, Leonard leaned on his walking stick and looked towards where Harry had started to walk.

“Careful on your way home, Harry. It’s easy to get lost when you’re trying to find your way in an unknown place.” The Yorkshire-man called.

Harry laughed and nodded. “I’ll be careful. You do that same.”

Leonard laughed and to Harry’s surprise watched him for a little ways before he turned and started in the opposite direction.

Feeling strangely lighter, Harry had a bounce to his step as he made his way back to the hotel. With a half-formed plan to grab Niall for a night of gaming, Harry never looked as he stepped out into the street separating him from the hotel. So he never saw the small sports car that hit him.

-0-0-

Louis was all but beside himself when Paul woke them all up to go to the hospital. Harry had been hit walking back to the hotel after going out. It had confused a number of people, because Harry didn’t walk anywhere.

When they’d arrived at the hospital, Louis hadn’t been able to help his tears as he saw the state Harry was in. 

His face was scraped badly and his arm was in a cast. At least that seemed the worst of it though. He was breathing on his own, if unconscious.

“Why’s he out? Is he okay?” Louis asked as he stepped over and took the hand of the un-casted arm. While he was put out with his bandmate he would never leave him on his own, no matter how much of a man-whore he’d become.

“A concussion, but they say it’ll get better… though, they agree that he needs to take better care of himself. He’s underweight and severely exhausted. The physician said he’s unconscious not from the vehicular trauma but because of the exhaustion. When he’s back on his feet you boys need to keep an eye on him. Make sure he’s eating and resting… taking care of himself.” Paul said as he frowned at the youngest. He didn’t like seeing any of them hurt but seeing Harry so small and broken looking broke his heart.

Zayn sighed as he went to sit on the arm of Louis’ chair. “We can try… but if he doesn’t keep it in his pants we’ll lose him to an STD.” 

Moving over to the other side of the bed Liam nodded. “I don’t know what we can do for that but did you make sure he was tested for everything while he was out?”

To this question, Paul nodded quickly. “They all have come back clean… somehow.”

Niall went to the door and nodded. “I’m going to find the cafeteria. We’re going to need tea and snacks to wait him out.”

All of them smiled a ‘thank you’ as he disappeared to go find them some refreshments. While they were all rather angry with Harry, they would never abandon him to wake in the hospital alone.

Louis was lightly gripping Harry’s hand a couple of hours later while the other boys slept in various positions around the room and Preston sat just inside the door.

He felt Harry shifting and slowly waking, so Louis leaned forward and smiled at him. “You fought a sports car and won.” He murmured as he watched Harry’s eyes slowly open.

There was a flash of panic in Harry’s eyes that Louis couldn’t find a reason for as the younger sat straight up and jerked his hand away.

Harry hissed in pain as he pulled away from Louis and looked around. “What happened?” He cradled his hurting arm close and wondered at the cast on it. He half noticed that all of the boys were there. The last time he’d been to the hospital only Niall had come to see him until they’d picked him up with the official photographer catching their ‘emotional reunion’. As soon as the camera was gone Louis couldn’t wait to get away from him.

“You were hit by a car walking back to the hotel. Your arm is broken and you have concussion… But you’ll be fine with a little time.” Louis said in a calming voice as he reached out and smoothed the ruffled curls out of Harry’s face.

The pleasant touch made Harry blink in confusion but he didn’t pull away. He really must be badly wounded if Louis was showing him affection because he didn’t actually see any cameras in the room for him to be putting on an act for.

Harry looked around again and frowned. “Why are the others here? Shouldn’t they be resting for the concert tomorrow night?”

Shaking his head Louis tried to remember the crappy attitude Harry had had the last couple of years. The expressions and the gestured were more like the boy from the X-Factor. But Louis wasn’t going to be taken in by what was probably concussion induced personality changes. “We wouldn’t be anywhere but here… You’re one of us.”

Slowly, Harry laid back against the thin hospital pillow to frown at Louis. He was so confused. He could only assume it was the concussion. “I’m going to sleep… it’s too weird now.” Harry said as he closed his eyes.

“Okay, Hazza.” Louis murmured as he reached over and retook the hand he’d been holding before. “I’m here if you need me.”

Harry peaked out from his eyelashes and watched as Louis used his free hand to play on his phone. There was no one for him to impress and there were no cameras, so Harry couldn’t figure out why he was doing any of it. Deciding to leave it to when his head was less scrambled, Harry allowed his exhausted mind to rest.

-0-0-

Early the next morning, Harry was released with the conditions that he rest and allow the tour medic to keep a close watch on his condition. Harry gave in with easy grace and was happy to be back on their tour bus so quickly.

He wasn’t sure how to deal with Liam’s hovering, Zayn’s long looks or Louis’ sudden focus. Their actions made him remember how they used to be before his faux pa with the ‘Larry’ incident. At least Niall was his usual self and trying to offer food as the magical cure-all. 

Once on the tour bus he retreated to his bunk and was ready to zip himself in for the five hour drive to the next venue. Only Louis stopped him with a hand to his shoulder and a concerned expression. 

“Maybe you should sleep out here. You know that we’re supposed to wake you up every hour or so.” Louis gently guided him to where Zayn and Niall were opening the pull-out bed from the built in seat in the rear-lounge. 

Somewhat leery, Harry allowed himself to be tucked into the bed and couldn’t help feeling bewildered as Louis sat on one side and Niall on the other. Zayn stretched out on the foot of the bed and when Liam came in a bit later he settled beside him.

“Did I scare you that much?” Harry asked as he watched Zayn channel surfing. 

Louis smiled at him in a reassuring manner. “You did. That couldn’t have been a serious accident but you walked away almost okay… You can’t blame us for being clingy.”

With a slight rub of his aching head, Harry laid down and tried to rest. It all seemed strange but he put it off to the concussion. Maybe it would make sense when his head didn’t hurt as much.

While he rested, he didn’t really sleep. He listened to the television and the boys talking quietly around him. It was so much like the old days that he couldn’t help starting to cry silently when Zayn teased Liam about being Daddy. The ‘responsible one’ had commented about seeing if they could find somewhere to stop to get Harry a proper meal since it seemed like he needed. 

His tears caught Louis’ attention and the eldest wiped them away. “Harry? Are you in pain? Do you want me to get the medic?”

Shaking his head, Harry used the fingers of his casted hand to push aside Louis’ hand to cover his face. Louis always teased him cruelly for crying like a girl. “I’m okay…”

“We were just talking about finding somewhere for lunch. Do you feel like eating something?” Liam asked with a concerned look. He hadn’t heard Harry that timid in years. The knock his head took must have been a very terrible one.

“Not really.” Harry said then smiled a little at him. “Thank you though.”

Louis tapped Harry on the shoulder and shook his head. “Sorry, mate. You’re eating something. The emergency physician was not over all pleased with your state before the accident. You haven’t been taking care of yourself so it now falls to us to do it for you.”

Blinking in shock, Harry couldn’t help but nod. He hadn’t heard that commanding, if loving tone in so long he wasn’t sure how to resist it. “Alright… but nothing heavy please.”

“That’s fine and understandable. But once you’re doing better you will be on a regulated diet until you’re in a better state. Also you will be sleeping more. You were out so long after the accident because you’d run yourself ragged. That stops now.” Louis said as watched as Harry nodded. It concerned him deeply because Harry hadn’t taken orders since before the UAN tour. Sadly, all Louis could do was hope that maybe it would hold out until Harry was in a better condition. It sadden him that he’d gotten so put out with Harry that he’d missed how ragged the youngest was getting.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to sleep. His head was swimming still and his arm was hurting but he didn’t want to bother them for his pain medicine.

That night at the venue Paul stood with the tour medic over him and when the medic said he was okay to perform as long as he took it easy, Paul relayed it to the others.

Harry felt a lot better after sleeping the most of the day and other than the occasional dizzy or forgetful moment he was okay. Louis had been busy handling all of the press and pr stuff in Harry’s place so he had been able to escape the elder’s strange actions.

After dressing for the concert, Harry stood in the gathering area just off stage and tried to stretch out his back. He was stiff from the accident but his back was acting up especially bad.

“You alright there, Hazza?” Louis asked as he walked up from where he’d just finished dealing with the last minute meet-and-greet things. Harry had, thankfully, been excused from doing them for that show.

Harry gave him a light bashful smile. “Yes… just my back…”

Almost absently Louis stood beside him and rubbed his back while looking over the set lists pinned by their prep area. 

Harry froze but slowly relaxed as Louis’ fingers found all of the usual tense spots and his back pain eased.

“Almost ready?” Zayn asked with a light smile as he walked up adjusting his earphone cords.

“I am… just my back…” Harry murmured as he started to pull away from Louis.

Louis made a shushing noise and pulled him back so he could finish his pressure rub. When he was done, Harry was much more relaxed and Louis let him go. “Now, while we’re out there you are going to sing from the stairs as much as you can…”

Quickly, Harry nodded. “I will… My arm aches if I move too fast anyway.”

Liam and Niall came up in time to hear that and ‘Daddy’ didn’t approve. “Maybe you should just sit this one out… The fans know about your accident and would understand.”

“I couldn’t do that…” Harry said with a shake of his head. “I’m not worth much, but I will go out there and do my part. Promise.”

The strange sentiment made Liam glance at Louis and Zayn both of whom shrugged.

“If you feel like you can’t go on, you will step off. Understand?” Liam said as he reached over and ruffled Harry’s curls.

Harry smiled a little before he quickly smoothed and flipped his hair out of his face. “I will if I have to.”

The rest of the band spent the entire concert either sitting with Harry on the stairs or hugging him to their sides when he was up and moving.

Niall’s attentions made Harry smile and laugh. Zayn earned him a little shake of his head and giggle. Liam’s focus was always met with reassurance. Louis’ touches made Harry jump and draw away slightly before he would smile a little tremulously to lean into the touch.

After the show they were walking to the bus and Harry was exhausted as he continued to towel his hair while shuffling.

“Harry-” Louis started as he reached over to stop him from walking the wrong way.

Harry froze and turned away from the touch fast enough to flop onto his butt on the ground.

All of them stopped moving as Louis looked from his hand to Harry. “Harry? Are you alright?”

Nodding, Harry got up and stepped a little further away. “I’m okay. I don’t mean to bother you.”

Liam moved to stand beside Louis as they watched Harry get onto the bus. “Don’t take it to heart… It’s probably just the concussion.”

“He looked scared of me.” Louis murmured as he slowly dropped his hand.

Liam gave him a quick sideways hug before following Harry onto the bus.

Louis glanced at the others before he went in as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was an easy travel day since their next concert was three days after. Harry dug through his clothes and frowned when he couldn’t find his lounging pants.

“What’re you looking for?” Niall asked as he saw Harry struggling to go through his bags one handed. Stepping over he finished unzipping the bag Harry was fighting with.

“Something comfortable to wear…” Harry said with a frown. “I know I packed a few pairs but I can’t find any of them. I hope I didn’t leave them somewhere.”

Niall thought and tried to remember Harry having anything not fashion-plate worthy. Shrugging, he helped Harry go through the last bag. “I’ve got a pair you can borrow.”

With a bright smile, Harry slumped back and sighed. “Thank you… I guess I’ll have to buy more when we get to… Baltimore…” Harry left off with a little frown. He wasn’t sure where they were playing the next show at.

“Yes. Baltimore.” Niall reassured him before going to dig through his things until he came up with a pair of sweat pants that he thought might have been Liam’s but had migrated into Niall’s things.

Harry changed from his sleep shorts and once dressed he went with Niall to where the other three were gathered in the kitchen.

Zayn and Liam were both watching Louis attempt something that might have been cooking.

Harry’s eyes went wide before he stepped over and gently took the spoon from Louis and crowded him away from the pan. “What is this you’ve done?”

“I was just trying to heat up some soup that I had Paul get for us.” Louis said with a little pout. He wasn’t that bad in the kitchen. 

He still thought Harry was acting oddly, but the medic had assured them that he was just suffering from the remnants of the head trauma. It really was like the Harry they’d met only somehow shyer and jumpier.

With a stern look Harry pointed him to the table beside the others. “Go away… you menace.” Harry muttered the last without realizing it.

Louis shot a small, hopeful smile at the others as he went to sit with them. 

-0-0-

Once in Baltimore they settled into their hotel and Harry tracked down Niall. “Would you mind coming shopping with me?”

Niall grinned. “Only if there’ll be food involved.”

His normal actions made Harry relax as they quickly got changed into their disguise clothing. Zayn was slowly going back to his mellow, sit-back and watch, personality, but he was still more talkative that Harry was used to. Liam was channeling Daddy Direction a little stronger than usual, but that was slowly relaxing. Louis though, Louis was scaring him. 

Harry wasn’t sure what about his accident had affected the elder so much, but the sudden touches and lack of physical and verbal attacks made Harry nervous. He was just waiting for the return of the hate that Louis had been throwing his ways for years.

After a taxi ride to the closest shopping center, Harry went straight to the largest retail store and quickly found a couple pairs of soft lounge pants. Once those were paid for, they went to do some window shopping.

“How are you doing, Harry? Really?” Niall asked as they paused to look at a purse Harry was thinking about buying for his sister.

Harry smiled brightly. “I’m okay for the most part… Just Louis’ reaction to it is worrying me.”

Niall couldn’t help giving Harry an incredulous look when the taller wasn’t looking. Shaking it off, he spoke. “He was almost beside himself when we were told you were hit. We almost lost you that night. It was sort of a wakeup call for us all.”

“I was sure he hated me.” Harry murmured as he walked into the store to buy the purse. He was certain that Gemma had said something about that purse.

“He never hated you, Harry… he just wasn’t sure how to deal with you.” Niall reassured as he glanced around making certain they were still anonymous in their shopping expedition. He knew he should have brought a member of security with them, but he thought he might get more out of Harry if it was just the two of them.

The words made Harry frown but he put it aside. Maybe Niall knew something he didn’t. Instead he focused on shopping. It was easier.

-0-0-

After the extra days of rest Harry was feeling much better, even if the cast on his arm bothered him. 

As they were doing a walk-through of the show, Harry was laughing as he danced along to some silly bit Josh and the others in the band were warming and tuning up with.

Louis couldn’t help grinning. It was so incredibly silly that he went over and grabbed the hand that Harry had extended like he was dancing with a partner.

At first Harry paused but then he grinned and within moments they were twirling and waltzing around the stage while the others watched with approval.

Harry exhausted quickly but he was smiling brightly by the end of the song. Laughing he let go of Louis’ hand and bowed to the applause of the others. “Thank you ever so much, my good sir… it was a most wonderful waltz. I’ll have to put you on my dance card again.” It was something he would have said before Louis’ homophobic freak out. He hoped that Louis’ change of attitude wasn’t about to reverse on the words.

“That was horrible, Harold!” Louis laughed even as he bowed as well.

Liam grinned as he rose and offered his hand to Zayn. “If I might?”

Seeing the boys so playful made the band happy to play another round of slow music to allow the other pair to mime a passable tango.

Harry was barely able to breathe through his laughter as he unconsciously hung on Louis’ side while Liam playfully dipped Zayn and then spun him around. “Bravo!” Harry called out when they finished with a flare. “When did you two learn that?”

Distracted by the fact that Zayn had learned to dance, Harry didn’t realized he was lying on Louis’ side for a while. When he did he started to pull away only to realize that Louis was holding him in return. Biting his lip, Harry pressed closer and laid his head on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis didn’t look at Harry but he wished he could see his expression because he almost wondered if whatever Carolyn had done to him had been shaken out by the accident. He hadn’t seen Harry luring any fans into the hotel or even trying to draw Louis into another one-nighter.

Holding him close, Louis couldn’t help remembering those old dreams of settling down with Harry. He wasn’t going to get his hopes up though. It could all end so easily. It had before.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis couldn’t help grumbling and rolling his eyes as they were ushered into the hospital by their security and Paul. “So what exactly did the little shit do this time?”

Paul could barely help his instinctive need to reach out and punch the mouthy ass in the face. “He was hit by a car… and it looks very serious.”

Hissing, Liam put an arm around Niall and the other around Zayn. “How bad?”

Before Paul could answer they were shown into the room where Harry was. 

“Fuck.” Zayn muttered as they saw the machines surrounding their bandmate. Though they had tried to stay out of the tension between Louis and Harry, the sight of the baby of the band made tender-hearted Zayn melt. 

The group of the band moved closer while Louis remained by the door, staring at the tubes and such sticking attached to Harry. His eyes were huge and he tried to articulate his thoughts but his mouth just gapped silently.

Niall had started crying quietly as he turned and put his face into Liam’s shoulder.

“Will he be alright?” Liam asked Paul who had moved to stand on the other side of the bed.

“Time will tell… This isn’t the point to give up hope.” Paul said as he moved to sit in the chair. “I wanted you to come and… say your goodbyes… just in case.”

At the door, Louis began choking. “But… what… he… no!”

Zayn detached from Liam and Niall to go pull him closer to the bed. “You will not abandon him again, Louis Tomlinson… or so help me I will beat the ever loving fuck out of you.”

“No… he can’t… not… it isn’t…” Louis said as he started shaking his head quickly. 

Frowning at the odd reaction, Zayn glanced to Liam who looked just as confused.

Finally, Louis lunged away from Zayn’s arms. Standing beside the bed, Louis pointed his finger at Harry’s still form. “You will not do this to me, you little shit! You don’t get to do this to me! Not now… not when we’re so close.”

Everyone in the room got concerned looks as Zayn and Liam both bracketed Louis who was shaking so hard he could barely remain upright.

“What’s going on, Lou?” Liam asked softly as he glanced at Paul who rose and went to the door and closed it against everyone other than Preston who moved to guard their privacy.

“I can’t… I can’t tell! They’ll…” Louis paused then seemed to melt. Even standing on either side of him, Liam and Zayn couldn’t stop him from sinking all the way to the floor. 

In a low voice they almost couldn’t hear over the sound of the machines, Louis began speaking. “Management said that they would never let us be together… that they would in-act the professional responsibilities clause in our contracts and take everything from all of us…”

Reaching down, Liam picked Louis up and sat in a chair with him on his lap. “Explain please.”

“I had to drive him away… far away… from all of us. We had so much to lose…” Louis said as he stared at Harry with tears silently running down his face.

Across the bed, Paul sighed. “I know the clause he’s talking about. ‘Professional responsibilities’ is the part of your contracts that say you have to maintain certain images for the purpose of selling records. If you do something like get drunk or high or anything they feel would spoil sales they can fine you up to five million pounds and five percent of your last year’s profit.”

“It was just money.” Niall started out, his eyes dark with the memory of all of the times he’d comforted Harry through nights were the youngest would sob until he literally passed out.

“It wasn’t!” Louis said as he shook his head. “They never said anything directly but they made it clear if I didn’t put on a good show they would hurt him… I don’t know where I messed up. This was them though… I know it. I must have looked too long in an interview or smiled at him or something… I’ve done this…”

Liam wrapped his arms tightly around Louis and shook his head. “It was just a senseless accident. They might be assholes, but they would never do this to their lead cash-cow.”

“But we were almost free! I’d found a company willing to buy out our contracts… They were going to officially announce it next week when we got to LA… We were going to be free before the new year…” Louis said as he reached out and took the arm not all wrapped up. “We were almost free…” He whispered, tears still running down his face.

“You were the one who started the buy-out ideas…” Paul said with a little frown. Of course he’d been hearing the rumors, but hadn’t realized how serious they’d become.

Louis didn’t say anything more as he stared at Harry’s still form. 

They all settled into a silent vigil, with only the sound of the respirator to break the quiet.

-0-0-

When Harry made it through the night the doctor gave them hope. “He’s made it longer than I thought he would… if he can wake up in the next day or two then he might just recover.”

Paul saw that the rest of the month’s concerts were cancelled all the while making calls to push through the contract sale. Even if Harry were to leave them, he didn’t want to subject the other four to whatever the management company might dream up. He had been in the business long enough that he had friends in many places and he would use up whatever favors he was owed and make a few new debts to secure their freedom.

To the disapproval of management, all four remained at his bedside. They sent in Eleanor and Preston refused her entrance on Louis’ word. He didn’t want to see the ‘choke-collar’, as he referred to her. He explained later that she was the way they made certain he was doing what he was supposed to. She reported on them and how they acted around and to Harry.

Late on the morning of the third day after the accident Harry woke up with a groan and an unexpected statement. “Damn… my bollocks hurt…”

The words jarred them all out of their shock and Louis was the first to lunge to lean over him. “Harry…” He breathed in shock.

Blinking up at him, Harry gave him the dirtiest grin any of them had ever seen on the youngest and reached up to pull Louis down into an even dirtier kiss.

So shocked by the actions, Louis froze in it for a moment before he pulled away. “What the fuck…”

Harry smiled then cringed. “What fucking hit me?”

“A sports car doing twice the speed limit.” Paul said as he frowned at the sharp personality Harry was showing. It was not what he was expecting from someone just out of a coma. It was really shocking coming from the boy he knew hated people thinking him too forward.

With a little shake of his head, Harry looked around at the entire group surrounding him. “It was serious then? Certainly feels like it.”

Liam, having put aside the strange personality shift, smiled at him. “It was… but you’re back with us.”

“Aww… Daddy Direction makes a reappearance. Adorable truly, Li…” Harry groaned as he slowly figured out how to work the bed controls to get himself upright a little.

“We should get the doctor.” Zayn said as he frowned at the strange person that seemed Harry shaped but wasn’t acting like Harry should.

Paul nodded and hurried out of the room.

-0-0-

To their great surprise, Harry was released from the hospital within just three days of waking up. He was ordered to rest for a month and rehab for his arm, but that was it.

With their tour on hold until their contract buy-out was finalized, they went to LA where Harry put them all up. Their tentative first concert with the new management company would be in LA in six weeks. Since they would need to be there to finish the paperwork they agreed to stay with Harry.

Louis hated to admit it but he felt like a frightened virgin while dealing with the post-accident Harry. Every time he turned around Harry was groping him and cornering him. The propositions just kept getting cruder as time went on and the others didn’t stop it because they felt it was earned after everything Louis had done for management.

Harry had even gone so far as to sneak into his bed a time or two.

Two weeks after getting to LA they were called into a meeting with their old management company’s pr people.

“Louis… you should be with Eleanor right now. We’ve set up a hotel room for you to go to.” Katie said as she frowned at the slightly possessive hand Harry had on Louis’ neck.

Louis froze as he tried to come up with something to say only to be shocked when Harry spoke up. Usually Harry was too petrified to speak in the same room as any member of upper management.

“He’s staying with us. We’re having an extended writing session that you won’t interrupt.” Harry said is a low gruff voice as his eyes narrowed on Katie.

Sighing in a patronizing manner, Katie gave them a benign smile. “He will do as he’s told.”

Harry’s eyes flashed darkly as he leaned forward in his seat. “You will not force him to go with that whore or I’ll tell everyone… everyone… what it is you like to do with little boys in your free time.”

Her eyes went huge and her face pale before she began scrambling with her papers. “Now… what… that is… well… I suppose we can spin it that the band needs time to recover your rhythm since the accident.”

“Do that, love. Please.” Harry hissed as he stared at her until she gathered her things and left quickly.

Even Paul was looking at him with confusion as he shrugged. “I recognize the type… She likes them young and too ignorant to know they can say ‘no’.”

Louis reached out and touched Harry’s neck with his head tilted in a questioning manner. “Did she…”

“Doesn’t matter.” Harry said quickly as he shrugged off the hand and stood. “I need a snack.” He rolled his head until his neck cracked. “I’ll meet you all back at the house.” 

Standing, Louis followed. “I’d better come with you. You’re still recovering.”

Harry arched a sarcastic eyebrow. “You’re coming with me to get a snack? You?”

“I don’t mind… unless you do?” Louis frowned at Harry, wondering at the odd expression and even stranger actions. The doctor had reassured them that Harry’s brain was healing, and that personality changes were perfectly normal in head trauma cases.

Shrugging, Harry sauntered to the door. “I don’t mind at all… I might even share my snack if I get one feisty enough to.”

“Feisty?” Louis asked as he followed Harry through the door.

-0-0-

Later that day Louis and Harry walked back into the younger’s LA home. Louis was seething and Harry looked strangely abashed.

“What happened?” Liam asked from where he and Zayn had been reading side-by-side. Now that they knew Louis wasn’t actually homophobic they didn’t keep their relationship to themselves anymore, at least around their nearest and dearest.

“Harry has a very interesting definition of the word ‘snack’.” Louis hissed as he walked down the hall towards the room he was using. With one last glare, he slammed the door before locking it.

Liam and Zayn looked to Harry who’d settled on a chair near them.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. “I went to a favorite place of mine and got a blowie from a girl in the toilet. He acted like it shocked him.”

It was a question whose eyes were wider as the pair stared at him. 

“It is rather shocking…” Liam said slowly.

Harry laughed. “Yeah, that he came out with me. That was probably the first time he’s ever dared walk into an establishment with me.” 

A few minutes later, Louis came out of the bedroom and sat beside Harry. “I am so mad at you right now… but I made a promise that I wouldn’t leave you if we ever got free of management.”

“Is that a marriage proposal, Lou?” Harry asked with a strange look even as he shifted to look at Louis fully.

Louis rolled his eyes. “No. It was just a promise not to abandon you. I let them hand you off to Carolyn and you came back broken… I can’t… deal with that again.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry put an arm around Louis’ shoulders. “She just made me grow up.”

That broke Louis’ heart but he didn’t say anything as he allowed Harry to hold him.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was quietly writing in his journal sitting beside Louis in the green room when Paul came walking up to them with a sour expression.

“Is everything alright, Paul?” Louis asked seeing the strange expression on their manager’s face.

“There’s a girl at the management’s main office… claiming she’s given birth to Harry’s love child.” Paul said as he crossed his arms with a sigh.

Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock and his eyes went huge. “Huh? Who? How?”

Shaking his head, Paul shrugged. “They’re going ahead with a DNA test. She certainly isn’t the first, but one of our security recognized her.” He drew out his phone and held it out with a picture of a girl on it.

Harry glanced at it and shook his head. “I don’t… I mean I haven’t… I don’t recognize her.”

“It’s okay. You’re still a bit a scrambled from the accident.” Louis said with a frown at Paul. It had been two months since the accident and while they never brought up the incidences, there were times Harry would forget something or say something strange and they just attributed it to the personality changing concussion.

“The test should be back tomorrow. If it does turn out to be yours how do you want legal to proceed?” Paul asked as he looked at Harry and marveled at the changes. He was grateful that he didn’t have to deal with the slutty ways but the timid Harry wasn’t any easier to deal with.

Harry glanced at his knees and chewed on his lips. “I don’t know… I have seen pictures of me doing things I don’t remember, so I’m not entirely sure I didn’t… well, do that with her…”

“Let’s wait and see what the test says.” Louis said as he put an arm around Harry and hugged him close.

Nodding, Harry looked up at Paul. “We’ll wait… Hopefully I’ll know what to do by then.”

Paul inclined his head. “I’ll tell legal we’ll wait for the results then get back to them. Try to think it out today.” With a little smile, he walked away.

For a long while, Harry was silent before he spoke. “I don’t remember being… so… slutty, but I was, wasn’t I?”

Louis nodded. “You were… but you haven’t been. I think that accident fixed whatever it was that drove you to do it and I’m grateful.”

Harry sunk into silence and chewed on his lip. After a few minutes he spoke. “I love babies… but how do I have a baby with me when we’re touring the world?”

“I think we could do anything if you decided you wanted to do it. If you decide that you don’t, you pay child support and visit the baby when you can.” Louis said simply, though he vaguely wondered what the baby looked like.

Putting aside his journal, Harry drew his legs up and propped his chin on them. “I can’t just be the same kind of ass our biological dads were… I think we need to discuss it with the others… since it would affect them.”

Louis nodded and turned his head to the hallway to the back of the bus. “Gentlemen! Band meeting!”

Slowly the other three came into the front lounge. “What’s going on?”

“I might have a love child and if it is mine would you mind if the baby was on the road with us?” Harry said in a rush as he looked anywhere but at the others.

Zayn’s mouth dropped open, Liam looked shell-shocked and Niall was just shaking his head in amusement.

“I’m sorry to drop this on you. You don’t deserve any of this.” Harry said as he buried his face into his knees and sighed deeply.

“It’s not that, mate… it’s just that this is the first time you might have been caught out… it’s a little shocking is all.” Zayn said after shaking his head and smiling reassuring at Harry, who’d lifted his head when he’d begun to speak.

Niall shrugged. “I don’t mind babies. You know I miss Theo and Luxy now that she’s staying in England for her schooling.”

Liam had his eyes closed with a thinking expression before he nodded and reopened his eyes to speak. “We can do it. There’s 63 shows left in this tour. It would only be two months’ worth of shows before we could get home… Do you know how old the baby is?”

“No… I suppose we should have asked…” Harry glanced at Louis for reassurance. 

“It’s actually better if we don’t ask until we know if we should be invested in the baby.” Louis said with a slight frown. He just wasn’t sure how post-accident Harry could deal with the stress of having a child. Then again, he didn’t think pre-accident Harry would have bothered. He would have thrown money at it until it went away.

Harry nodded with a relieved smile. “That makes sense.”

“You two will be such good dads.” Zayn said and frowned when Harry froze in a way that they were becoming accustomed to in the post-accident world. Any time they mentioned Harry and Louis in the same sentence Harry would pause and look worried until Louis said or did something. Though the incidences were getting fewer, Harry would still have moments occasionally.

Louis smiled at Zayn. “You’re just jealous because we might not have to go through the hassle of a surrogate.”

Zayn and Liam shared a slight smile before laughing and settling closer. 

Turning his head, Harry stared at Louis with questioningly before he began to smile. It was bright and happy… and everything it hadn’t been in years. Without thought, Louis leaned over and kissed that smile, wanting to see if it tasted half as lovely as it looked.

Harry stilled before softening into the kiss. When Louis pulled back, Harry’s eyes fluttered open to blink happily at him.

Suddenly Louis stood quickly and pulled Harry to his feet. “Sorry boys… claiming the rear lounge for the day.”

With a bright red blush, Harry got a sheepish look as Louis pulled him down the hallway and closed the door behind them.

The trio glanced at one another before laughing and quickly found something noisy to put on the tv so they didn’t hear what was going on in the rear of the bus.

-0-0-

They were just settling into a hotel when the call came the next morning. 

Paul called all of the boys into Harry and Louis’ suite and before he could even say it, Harry knew. “It is mine, then.”

“He is.” Paul said with a little smile. He had heard the pair’s reunion and saw the presence they’d had on stage afterwards. It had made him remember why he liked working with these boys. They were so close that it was a pleasure to watch them together. With Harry and Louis’ dynamic repaired the entire band had found a breath of renewed vigor on stage. The crowd that night had loved it and it had shown in the merch sales.

“He?” Harry ventured and smiled shyly at Louis who was lightly petting Harry’s hair.

Nodding, Paul held out his mobile again. Harry accepted it and stared at the tiny dark haired tot. 

“He’s little.” Louis said with a laugh as he looked around Harry’s shoulder.

For a long moment, Harry stared at the picture before he handed the mobile back. “Has the mother said what she wants?”

Paul pulled up a list on his mobile and began to read it off. “She wants you to either assume full custody and pay for her hospital expenses or give her written permission to give him up to the system.”

Quickly, Harry shook his head. “I’ll give her the money… can the legal department write up something that says the baby is mine and not hers?”

“I’ll get them to work on it.” Paul walked away, texting the legal department asking them to find someone to draw up custody papers and then the pr department because there would need to be some publicity for the pair before they had a baby. Internally he was just grateful that they had gotten bought out long before this time had come. He could only imagine how their first management company would have dealt with two of their money-makers coming out.

Harry looked at the others and smiled weakly. “I guess I’m a dad…”

“We’re dads.” Louis laughed and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. 

“I wonder what his name is.” Niall asked with a little thoughtful frown.

Glancing at Louis, Harry shrugged. “I sort of wanted to name my first son after Louis… but…”

“I love the sentiment, but I am the one and only Louis.” Louis said with a laugh.

“William then… Or Tom.” Liam said with a smile

Harry paused thoughtfully. “Thomas. Thomas William Styles.” 

Louis rolled his nose. “Not feeling it. Sorry, love.” 

Turning to look directly at him, Harry arched an eyebrow. “Well then what do you suggest?”

Taking a deep breath, Louis thought about it for a couple of minutes before answering. “Lindsey Edward Everett Daniel Styles.”

Niall and Liam both frowned at the awkward name while Zayn murmured it to himself.

Harry thought about it for a little bit then started laughing. “I love it.”

The other three looked at him with a horrified look before he explained. “Leeds!”

That’s when Zayn began to laugh as well. “His initials. You’re naming him after your date in Leeds.”

Then the others got the joke and chuckled as well. 

“It’s not like he’ll go by anything but the Lindsey portion or maybe the Daniel.” Liam said with a laugh as he shook his head. It was so traditional but still quirky in the crazy way Louis always was.

“I guess it’s official: Lindsey Edward Everett Daniel Styles.” Harry said with a grin.

Louis thought about it then nodded. “We should see about going to LA… Paul said she went to management’s offices. We should be there as soon as the paperwork goes through.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll also need to prepare the house. It isn’t really baby-friendly at the moment.”

The thought of that house made Louis’ eye twitch before he nodded. “Maybe we should remodel… or just sell it and start with something in a family friendly neighborhood.”

“It is more a single person or couple’s home… not really a family home.” Harry said with a little frown.

“Sell it then. We’ll find a nice place with a good park nearby.” Louis said quickly making Zayn laugh and Liam to shake his head, while Niall tried to find something else to focus on. They knew about the rumors about what had happened at that house and understood Louis’ reluctance to live there.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis could barely contain his immense rage as he stomped away from where Harry was chatting up yet another girl. Since the accident Harry seemed to go out of his way to have sex with as many women as he could. Louis felt his heart breaking every time because they were settled with the new company and he would be happy to drop all of the homophobic farce and settled down with Harry.

It seemed though, that while he didn’t remember the hate Louis had spewed his way, Harry’s subconscious did. Suddenly the shy quiet boy was out at all times, drinking fucking and being a general nuisance. It was everything the old management company had wanted from Louis.

Apparently Harry had noticed he was being left and forgot about the girl to run to catch up with Louis. “Come on, Lou! We could have shared that one.”

Louis cut his eyes at Harry and refused to respond. While they walked on to where they were planning on doing a little shopping at a few high end stores, Louis couldn’t help the angry tears that formed and ran down his face.

“Lou?” Harry’s voice got soft and questioning as he pulled Louis to a halt.

Reaching up, Louis quickly wiped away his tears. “What?”

Harry’s eyes were deeply concerned as he reached up and rubbed away the tear tracks Louis had missed. “I didn’t mean to hurt you… Did it offend you that much?”

Unable to take it anymore, Louis’ temper broke. “It did hurt. I want to be with you… I do, but not with the you that is a massive slut. I want the sweet boy I met on X-Factor… not this…” Louis gestured up and down Harry’s tight pants and unbuttoned shirt.

“I…” Harry started out and then paused. “I don’t like you crying… if you really want me to, I can stop ‘snacking’. I just… I can’t stand being alone. If you were with me, I wouldn’t need to go out.”

“Then please… stop. I don’t want you getting sick from those ‘snacks’. And I don’t want to share you.” Louis said as he studied Harry. The sad face hurt him more than he really cared to admit. 

Slowly, Harry nodded. “Alright then; if you will move in with me.”

Louis froze with wide eyes and a sputter. “I can’t…”

“We lived together before… I want that again. It’s either you and I together or it’s me out with the girls.” Harry said then shrugged. “That sounds like an ultimatum but it isn’t… it’s just how it is. I have to have someone there to stop the silence.”

The admission made Louis frown. “Is that the whole reason you go out? You don’t like being left in silence?”

Harry shifted uncomfortably before muttering. “If I’m in the silence for too long I start remembering things better left forgotten.”

Before Louis could question the words, some fans found them and they were forced to move on. Silently, Louis thought out what he knew and made a decision before reaching out and taking Harry’s hand.

Looking over his shoulder, Harry frowned a little then looked down at their hands and smiled brightly. In that moment, Louis saw his Harry. The boy he fell for those years ago.

Louis laced their fingers together and they went on, ignoring the calls from the pap who’d tracked them through the fans.

-0-0-

Moving in with Harry was interesting. Louis found that more mornings than not Harry would end up being beside him when he woke.

With the tour done and the promo work for the next album not set to go for another couple of months, the pair were left pretty much on their own. The others had flown home to Britain while Harry and Louis remained in LA.

Finally one morning, Louis asked the question that had been plaguing him for a long time. “Why do you sleep around so much? It doesn’t seem to make you happy…”

Harry rolled from his side to his back and stared at the ceiling. “It’s not happy to think about… I don’t know if you want to know something like that.”

“I have loved you through everything else… why would this change anything?” Louis said seriously.

For a few minutes Harry was silent before he tugged Louis to lie across his chest so that Louis couldn’t look him in the face. “I was a whore.”

“Excuse me?” Louis asked as he tried to twist to look at Harry, only the younger held him in place.

“Back in the early days… They wanted me to go to Carolyn… So I went… She paid for my time and my ‘companionship’. I hated it. It was horrible. Then there was another… and another… and another. All of them paying the company for my attention. So, I decided if I was going to be a whore for their business, I was going to let the whole world know it. If I couldn’t say it, I’d get their precious public to say it for me.” Harry said with a sigh. It really messed with his head to think back to those days when management used him like a rent-a-boy. By eighteen he was a professional fuck and he was good at it.

Louis couldn’t say anything and suddenly everything made so much more sense. Harry’s years as a quiet withdrawn mess who didn’t like being touched to his sudden shift into a world class slut. It was all textbook sexual abuse symptoms. Silently, Louis snuggled closer and gripped his shirt. “I’ll stay for as long as you want me here… in whatever way you need me…”

“Don’t leave yourself open like that, Louis… I might just take you up on that offer.” Harry said with a laugh.

“Please… I can handle you.” Louis said with a snort. 

Harry reached to grope his ass and suddenly Louis was fully on top of him, using his legs to hold Harry’s lower half and his arms to hold Harry’s. 

Looking up at him, Harry couldn’t help blinking in shock. Breathing out slowly, he grinned. “That was really incredibly fucking hot!”

Louis rolled his eyes and let him go to sit on his waist. “That wasn’t the intent and you know it.”

With a shrug, Harry shifted around until he had one hand behind his head and reached the other up to pet Louis’ neck. “I do want you… but not out of some weird sense of pity. I want you, Louis Tomlinson. Stinky crooked toes, bad house-keeping habits and all…”

Laughing, Louis reached up and put his hand over Harry’s and leaned into it. “And I want you Harry Styles… Crazy hair, barely controlled OCD and all…”

The serious tone made Harry crack up laughing and reach up with his other hand to pull Louis down for a kiss.

Once again, Louis gave in because he really did want Larry Stylinson to exist.


	7. Chapter 7

Only Paul was with Harry when they went to claim Lindsey. The others had been needed in a radio interview across the city while Harry had to go for the signing of the papers.

He had waited in a room with the manager while the lawyers went between them and the room the mother was in with the baby.

When all the papers were done and the money was transferred Paul went and got the baby.

Lindsey was four months old and tiny with huge pale eyes and fluffy dark hair. Harry fell in love the moment Paul walked in with him.

As they were riding back to his and Louis’ new home in a much more family friendly neighborhood, Harry had the driver turn on the radio program the boys were on. 

When it came on, Louis was speaking and Harry grinned down at Lindsey who was fascinated by Harry’s fingers. “That’s your Poppy speaking… being a bit of an arse at that.”

Louis was cracking a bad joke about something one of the others had apparently said.

//So, how has life been now that you’re off tour for a while? Doing the promo stuff for the new album…// The host said in an interested way.

Louis laughed before speaking. //Well, as I’m sure you’ve read online, Harry and I bought a house together here in this lovely city.//

//I did at that. He sold the bachelor pad and is giving up the wild ways of youth.// The host sighed dramatically before going on. //Just once I would have liked to have seen exactly how good his ‘style’ actually was.//

Zayn’s voice broke in with a teasing tone. //That isn’t going to happen. Especially not now that they are growing their family. Sorry, mate.//

Harry knew they were going to be announcing Lindsey’s ‘arrival’, but it still gave him a momentary pause before he snapped off a quick text to Louis to let him know that everything had gone well and that Lindsey and he were going to home.

//And it looks like it’s official boys… Lindsey and Harry are on their way home as we speak. Everyone say hi to baby Lindsey.// Louis said after he’d received the text.

There was a loud and obnoxious ‘hello’ from the radio which made Harry and Paul chuckle while Lindsey focused on his Daddy’s fingers.

//So is that an exclusive? Louis and Harry are officially a family with baby Lindsey?// The host asked with a happy voice.

Louis replied even as a text came in to Harry’s phone. //It is. This was a happy surprise for us as we were getting ready to settle down.//

Harry read the text and laughed before leaning down to snap a selfie of himself and Lindsey before he sent it first to Louis then posted it to Twitter.

//And here’s our first look at the baby… oh… wow…// Liam said when Louis cut off half way through saying something. //He’s so pretty for a boy…//

//Look at that, boys! He’s tearing up.// Niall said with a long ‘aww’ to which Louis grumbled before speaking in a husky voice.

//Our son is adorable, everyone… an angel to look on.// Louis said before refocusing on the interview. //Enough of the family stuff, we have an album to promote.//

Laughing, Harry looked down at Lindsey before he leaned over to kiss his head. “Yes, your Poppy is a silly, silly man… but we love him anyway.”

-0-0-

When Louis got home he found Harry lying in the sun room with Lindsey sleeping on his chest. “How has it been?” He murmured as he went closer and sat on the arm of the sofa to look down at Lindsey sucking on his fingers in his sleep.

Harry smiled at him and shifted a bit, giving Louis enough room to settle on the sofa before Harry put his head into his lap. “Wonderful. He’s so mild. I was expecting him to cry and give me fits, but he went down so easily. The only time he’s really cried was when he drank his milk too fast and got air in his stomach. Once that was gone, he was back to mellow baby.”

Louis studied the tiny face and leaned down to kiss Harry’s forehead. “He’s amazing.” 

“Yes he is.” Harry said as he looked at Lindsey and just enjoyed the golden glow of the sun warmed room and the presence of the two most important people in his world.

-0-0-

“Is it official?” One reporter called as Harry stepped out of the limo delivering them to the awards show and turned to offer a hand to Louis.

Harry just smiled and tucked an arm around Louis’ waist as they walked the red carpet to where the other three of the group were waiting.

A short distance later they were confronted with the q&a area and they couldn’t ignore the reporters.

“Harry and Louis… there have been a lot of pictures on the internet recently of the two of you. And rumors about a change in living status…” The first reporter up asked and everyone in the hearing distance focused on the couple.

Smiling, Louis took the inferred question. “I have moved to LA, yes. And there are always so many pictures out there, which ones are you referring to?”

“The ones of you and Harry holding hands while out on a shopping date in one of the more sedate shopping districts.” The reporter clarified.

Louis nodded. “We were out shopping and got tagged by some photographers.”

Another, more invasive, reporter stepped in. “Are you and Harry an official couple?”

“We are.” Louis said with a grin up at Harry. In his head he cursed the younger for wearing the boots that make him even more noticeably taller than Louis.

Harry smiled down and then did as he pleased and griped Louis tighter for a quick kiss. 

The camera flashes were blinding as they broke the kiss and Louis playfully slapped Harry’s arm before smoothing his hair and suit.

Laughing, Harry pulled him along to where the boys were a short distance ahead talking to another reporter about their latest release.

The photo that made the most print was not the kiss, but the ones that came later of Louis’ loving exasperation as he had to run to keep up with Harry’s long legged lope. 

-0-0-

Harry was happy as he and Louis walked with Lindsey in a push cart. Normally the toddler would be out testing out his recently acquired walking skills but he’d already had a long day and was napping as they walked back to the hotel in the early evening dusk.

As they passed by a small bar, Harry stopped and frowned a little before his eyes lit up. “This is the bar I went to just before the accident.”

Louis shivered at the memory before nodding. “You want to stop in for a bit? I can hear the music from here.”

With a smile and a nod, Harry turned the push cart into the door and went in to settle at the table he’d sat at before while Louis went to get them drinks. 

“If it isn’t the worker from the motherland.” An almost familiar voice made Harry look up as an older man sat across from him.

It took him a moment to place him and he grinned. “You’re the retired Yorkshire-man I met here last year.”

The older man nodded then leaned to smile down at Lindsey who was just waking up in the cart. “I see you found your way home with no trouble.”

“Not without any trouble… but I was better for it.” Harry said then tilted his head up for a kiss as Louis set down their drinks and settled beside him.

Leonard nodded and smiled at Louis. “Not too much trouble I hope.”

“I was hit by a car after leaving here.” Harry said with a little shrug and wince at the memory.

That made Leonard wince as well. “I’m sorry to hear that, but it seems everything worked out in the end.”

Harry glanced at Louis with a beautiful smile before he lifted Lindsey from the cart to sit on his lap. “It did.”

They group fell to silence as the next artist went to the bandstand and started up.

When Lindsey started to fuss, Harry and Louis quietly packed it in. As they began to leave, Leonard followed. At the door he waved his fingers at the baby then nodded to Harry. “Better luck making your way this time, young Harry.”

Nodding, Harry lifted a hand to wave. “You be careful as well.”

With one final nod, the family went one way while the older gentleman went the other.

At the street that stood between them and their hotel, Harry froze and looked quickly one way then the other. Louis, sensing his paranoia, let him take as long as he needed before they crossed the street.

Once in the door of their hotel, Louis smiled at Harry. “Looks like we made it.” 

“Yes, we did.” Harry laughed before he took over pushing the baby’s cart and lead the way into the hotel with Louis’ hand settled on his lower back comfortingly.


End file.
